Anexo:Personajes de Kämpfer
A continuación se presenta una lista de todos los personajes de la novela visual, Manga y Anime Kämpfer.Se debe tomar en cuenta que algunos personajes solo están disponibles en un solo medio y no en los tres necesariamente. Personajes principales Kämpfer´s Equipo Azul Natsuru Senō (瀬能 ナツル Senō Natsuru?) Seiyū: Marina Inoue Protagonista de la serie. Un estudiante de segundo año de Seitetsu Gakuin High School, que está enamorada de Kaede Sakura, una de las bellezas de la escuela, hasta el punto de fijación y ve a otras chicas con indiferencia, y más tarde es muy denso por los sentimientos de Shizuku, Akane y Mikoto . Es involuntariamente elegido para ser un Kämpfer Azul por los Moderadores misteriosa y se configura como un tipo Kämpfer Zauber ("magia"), con poderes sobre la base de bolas de fuego de magia. De acuerdo con la regla de que todos los Kämpfer son mujeres, se convierte en una niña después de la transformación. En forma Kämpfer, uniforme estudiante de Natsuru automáticamente los cambios en el uniforme de las estudiantes, incluyendo su ropa interior y viceversa, cuando la transformación de volver a la normalidad, mientras que su pelo azul corto se convierte en un poco más largo, que es siempre dispuestas en un estilo que lo ata como una cola de caballo. Después de una pelea con Shizuku expuso su forma Kämpfer a otros estudiantes de la escuela, Shizuku dispuso que su forma femenina inscritos en el lado de las chicas de la escuela para cumplir con la curiosidad del público de una manera que distrae la atención lejos de la batalla Kämpfer. Su forma Kämpfer posteriormente ha sido clasificada entre las tres bellezas de Seitetsu (antes había sólo dos, siendo Shizuku y Kaede). Muy a su pesar propia, su forma femenina se convierte en objeto de intenso afecto de Kaede Sakura (que ha mostrado ningún interés particular en su forma masculina normal), casi la totalidad del cuerpo femenino de los estudios, y los niños, incluyendo sus compañeros de clase. Como Kämpfer, el mensajero asignado a Natsuru por los moderadores es destripado Tiger, un juguete de peluche que es parte de la serie entrañas animales de peluche. Akane Mishima (美嶋 紅音 Mishima Akane?) Seiyū: Yui Horie Una estudiante de honor con gafas ayudar en amigo de la biblioteca escolar y Natsuru, ella es también una Kämpfer Azul como Natsuru. Normalmente muy tímida y de voz suave, se convierte en lo opuesto a la transformación en una Kämpfer, convirtiéndose en malhablada, agresiva, violenta, y de gatillo fácil. Su cabello castaño corto se convierte en rojo en su forma Kämpfer. Ella tiene una tendencia a malinterpretar lo que otros están tratando de decir o hacer en una forma casi-erótico. Ella explica la mayor parte de las reglas de ser un Kämpfer a Natsuru cuando su propio mensajero no le dio detalles. Ella es una Kämpfer Gewehr ("armas" o "rifle") que utiliza un tipo negro de Springfield M1911-A1 .45 pistola y parece ser ambidiestro. Su arma tiene la característica especial de contar con munición ilimitada y no necesita recarga. Además de tener Natsuru como el primer hombre a establecer amistad con ella, Akane finalmente comienza a albergar sentimientos románticos por él, los celos y fácilmente irritable cuando se habla de otra chica (la mayoría, si no todo el tiempo que Kaede) frente a ella o cuando otra chica se interesa por él (si es que el interés romántico de la naturaleza o no). A pesar de responder a menudo con indiferencia, sin embargo, se Natsuru después decirle que si Kaede no estaban en su mente, Akane (su forma normal) habría sido su tipo de chica. Como Kämpfer, el mensajero asignado a Akane por los moderadores es Negro Seppuku Rabbit, un juguete de peluche que es parte de la serie entrañas animales de peluches. Equipo Rojo Shizuku Sangō (三郷 雫 Sangō Shizuku?) Interpretado por: Kaori Nazuka El Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes y uno de los tres bellezas de Seitetsu, ella es una estudiante de honor con un modelo de registro de asistencia perfecta. Ella tiene un montón de admiradores, sobre todo desde el lado de los chicos que están obsesionados con las fantasías de ella los que dominan como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Ella tiene un comportamiento tranquilo, seguro de que a veces se interpreta como frío y calculador, sobre todo por Natsuru. Ella es una Kämpfer Roja, que inicialmente le pone en contradicción con él, y es también un tipo Kämpfer Schwert ("espada"), que prefiere luchar empuñando dos espadas cortas / dagas unidos por una cadena. Sus armas tienen la propiedad especial de extender su longitud de la cadena de longitud necesaria para que pueda luchar, incluso a larga distancia. En su forma Kämpfer, la parte de atrás de su largo pelo negro se vuelve blanco parcialmente, lo que hace el cambio de color sólo visible desde el frente, dejando el de su cabello oscuro, vistos desde atrás. Se deduce fácilmente identidades Natsuru y Akane Kämpfer después de encontrar en la biblioteca e interrogarlos. Ella tiene un objetivo personal de encontrar la razón por la Kämpfer deben luchar entre sí, y con ese fin que inicialmente combatió a los Kämpfer azul para aprender más. Después de ser derrotado por Natsuru y Akane en una batalla, ella está a salvo por Natsuru a cambio de Shizuku no impliquen Kaede en futuras batallas. Ella entra en una tregua informal con Natsuru y Akane mientras ella se reúne más información sobre el sistema Kämpfer y desde entonces ha tenido un creciente interés romántico en varones Natsuru, con astucia burlando de él con sus exigencias y avances, incluso yendo tan lejos como para robarle el primer beso a todos sin perder su compostura y su comportamiento, lo que hace aún más sospechoso Natsuru de ella, a pesar de su no albergar ninguna intención real de hostilidad hacia él. Shizuku sigue emiten consejos para Natsuru que está románticamente interesado en él, a pesar de su espesura adicional con respecto a sus sentimientos, incluso le pide una cita real e incluso apasionadamente lo besaba en la frente de Kaede y los demás, a pesar de su ambigüedad comportamiento una vez más parece convertirse en su perdición (un hecho que parece haberse dado cuenta, llamando a su amor no correspondido un uno), como Natsuru sigue pensando que ella está haciendo algo cada vez que hace un adelanto de él. Se trata de saber por qué Kämpfer debe luchar porque, como dijo Natsuru, que se resiente de ser utilizado como un peón por los moderadores, y busca su objetivo, con la esperanza de cumplir su objetivo final de tomar venganza contra los organizadores del sistema Kämpfer, que le costó la vida de un amigo muy querido en el pasado, que era también un Kämpfer Red como ella. Con el fin de luchar contra el sistema, e indirectamente a sus organizadores, ella y su nuevo aliado Red Kämpfer Mikoto después entrar en una tregua formal y unir fuerzas con el Natsuru Azul Kämpfer y Akane, violando la regla de que todos debemos luchar Kämpfer, antagonista de los moderadores en el proceso, que envían la Kämpfer Blanca para eliminarlos por rebelarse contra el sistema. Como Kämpfer, el mensajero asignado a Shizuku por los moderadores se electrocuta Wildcat, un juguete de peluche que es parte de la serie entrañas animales de peluche. Mikoto Kondō (近堂 水琴 Kondō Mikoto?) Interpretado por: Kana Asumi Más viajado de Natsuru, el amigo de la infancia lleno de energía que sólo recientemente se reunió con él debido a que su padre era un arqueólogo que vive y viaja al extranjero mucho. Como resultado de su estilo de vida, se ha convertido en una gran aventura, la toma de riesgos persona. Mikoto envía postales Natsuru regularmente durante sus viajes al extranjero, por lo que se mantienen en contacto, incluso si está lejos. A pesar de que tiene demasiado orgullo para admitirlo explícitamente, que siente algo por Natsuru y es más que un poco molesta por los rumores de una niña con el mismo nombre que su (que en realidad es Natsuru en su forma Kämpfer) y que se supone su interés romántico. Incluso después de que el malentendido se aclaró más tarde, los avances logrados por Akane y Shizuku en Natsuru (Mikoto al parecer no cree que Kaede corresponder sus sentimientos), posteriormente la hace aún más nervioso sobre sus posibilidades con él también. Como resultado, ella entra en su rivalidad por el amor de la Natsuru. Cuando asistió a la Miss Seitetsu belleza de la fiesta de la escuela, ella cogió un ramo de flores que Kaede mezclada con un Mensajero escondido en ella, por lo tanto se convirtió en un Schwert de tipo armado Red Kämpfer con un katana . Cuando está en forma Kämpfer, pelo Mikoto se convierte en un color mucho más claro y su cambio a un color uniforme, sobre todo atrás del uniforme original de niñas Seitetsu. Su amor por el curry se muestra hasta el punto de su cocina, y que lo consume en cada comida, incluso hasta el punto de traer una olla grande de él cuando ella se va a dormir otra vez en casa de otra persona. Como Kämpfer, el mensajero asignado a Mikoto por los moderadores es estrangulado Stray Dog, un juguete de peluche que es parte de la serie entrañas animales de peluche. Moderador Kaede Sakura (沙倉 楓 Sakura Kaede?) .Seiyū: Megumi Nakajima Shizuku amigo de la infancia y una de las tres bellezas de Seitetsu, ella tiene muchos admiradores, Natsuru es uno de ellos. Ella tiene una gran colección de muñecos de peluche entrañas serie de animales y le gusta que les presente a sus amigos, los que reciben las muñecas, sin embargo, tienden a acabar convirtiéndose en Kämpfers. Ella comenzó a desarrollar una obsesión por el Kämpfer Natsuru después de haber sido salvado de Kämpfer Akane en el comienzo de la serie, después viene la idea equivocada de que la normal Natsuru es su rival por el afecto de Kämpfer Natsuru y, en consecuencia convertirse en algo hostil para él, no es una situación ayudó después de un malentendido en una situación muy comprometida le lleva a pensar Natsuru está engañando a la mujer Natsuru. Enamoramiento de Kaede con Kämpfer Natsuru rápidamente se convierte en una obsesión que comienza a hacer insinuaciones románticas y eróticas más tarde para formar mujeres Natsuru, hasta el punto de irrumpir en varias ocasiones en su tomar una ducha y colarse en su futón en la noche. Más tarde, se sospecha por Shizuku tener conexiones con los moderadores, así como tener algo que ver con las apariencias de la Kämpfer Blanca, y que ella pudo haber estado usando el poder hipnótico de manipular más Natsuru a hacer cumplir sus órdenes, aprovechándose de su actual obsesión con ella (También es posible que su obsesión con ella es enteramente el resultado de este poder). Finalmente se confirmó en diferentes ocasiones, cuando el Kämpfer Blanca jurar lealtad a ella y que, sin poseer ninguna pulsera, tan característico de la Kämpfer, que ejerce a la vez una katana y una Beretta 93R contra la coalición Kämpfer rojo y azul. Más tarde, también se suponía que ella sabía desde el principio que no había dos Natsurus, pero sólo uno que cambia de género (que personalmente se revela en el anime, mientras que en la novela es su Kämpfer Blanca que lo hagan) y que ella era simplemente fingiendo ignorancia en la salida, a pesar de su obsesión con su forma femenina resultó ser real, aun a sabiendas de su verdadera naturaleza. Kaede se demuestra que es fuerte en la hembra-hembra el romance , donde está la presunción de tener relaciones eróticas con su Kämpfer Blanca, e incluso afirmó que ella odia a los hombres y cree que son inútiles. Extensa colección de Kaede de animales entrañas se demuestra que es la fuente de los mensajeros Animal entrañas que a su vez las personas en Kämpfer, que adora a su colección, hasta el punto de llamarlos "hijos" y su favorito es el prototipo, el león vivo Quemado . Mensajeros El papel de los Mensajeros es principalmente para ayudar a los elegidos para convertirse en Kämpfer en la comprensión de las normas y mecanismos de combate Kämper. Toman la forma de animales entrañas, juguetes de peluche que se destaca por tener sus tripas saliendo y denominaciones que hacen referencia a los diferentes métodos de la muerte. Muchos de ellos han sido descritos en las novelas que tienen voces parecidas a las de concreto de la vida real los actores de voz , que sería a su vez hacen las voces de ellos en el anime. Tigre Harakiri (ハラキリトラ Harakiri Tora ?) Seiyū: Michiko Nomura Messenger para Natsuru en la forma de una puñalada, el tigre cicatrices que lleva un parche de ojo. En una escena donde Natsuru se le pidió que encender el televisor en el hotel, que manifestaron su preferencia para ver el Sazae-san del anime, Michiko Nomura , que lo expresa, es también la voz de uno de los personajes de ese programa. Conejo Negro Seppukku (ハラキリトラ Seppuku Kuro Usagi?) Seiyū: Yukari Tamura Messenger para Akane en la forma de un conejo negro que ha apuñalado a los ojos inyectados en sangre. Habla con un tono sarcástico y tiene una boca sucia, aunque es en buenos términos con Harakiri Tora. Su voz era descrita como sonido como el de Yukari Tamura , y ella lo expresa en el anime. En una escena donde Natsuru se le pidió que encender el televisor en el hotel, que manifestaron su preferencia para ver los canales de pago la pornografía . Gato montés Electrocutado ( カンデンヤマネコ Kanden Yamaneko ?) Seiyū: Nana Mizuki Messenger para Shizuku en la forma de un gato salvaje blanco con los pelos erizados para referirse a una descarga eléctrica. Habla con una voz alegre que suena como Nana Mizuki , del mismo modo que lo expresa en el anime. En una escena donde Natsuru se le pidió que encender el televisor en el hotel, indicó una preferencia por la observación de Hanshin Tigers juegos de béisbol. Perro callejero Ahorcado (チッソクノライヌ Chissoku Norainu ?) Seiyū: Mamiko Noto Messenger para Mikoto en la aparición de un perro estrangulado. Habla con una voz suave, tenue típica de muchos personajes la voz de Mamiko Noto , quien a su vez las voces en el anime. En una escena donde Natsuru se le pidió que encender el televisor en el hotel, que manifestaron su preferencia para ver los anuncios raros que sólo se transmite en algunas regiones. León quemado vivo (ヒアブリライオン Hiaburi Raion ?) Seiyū: Kenji Utsumi La más antigua de Messenger, su existencia, dijo que antes de la fecha en que el toyline Animal Zōmotsu. La versión de la novela no tiene las tripas colgando de su cuerpo como los animales entrañas después de ella, pero la versión anime. Tiene la misma forma que un personaje que Kaede imaginado antes, con una voz similar a la de un actor de voz que realiza la voz en off para las estrellas de cine extranjero. Kaede llegó por mera casualidad, aunque es muy raro. En el episodio 11 del anime, se revela la razón detrás de las batallas Kämpfer. Hipopótamo golpeado (ヒキニゲカバ Hikinige Kaba?) Fue el Mensajero de Tamiko Shinomiya. Se ha convertido de nuevo a una muñeca normal ya que ella desapareció. Kaede presentó otro hipopótamo de golpear y correr a Midori Kuzuhara. Pinguino Explosivo ( バクハツペンギン Bakuhatsu Pengin?) Seiyū: Rie Kugimiya Persoanjes secundarios Kämpfer´s Blancas The White Kämpfers are a group of Kämpfers who follow orders from Kaede, after receiving their messengers during the Miss Seitetsu contest. Their surnames are similar to some voice actresses, who in turn voiced them in the anime. Rika Ueda (植田 理香 Ueda Rika?) Ella es estudiante de educación media, es el único personaje que tiene diferente uniforme escolar, es una Kämpfer Schwert y su arma es una kusarigama. Sayaka Nakao (中尾 沙也香 Nakao Sayaka?) Kämpfer Schwert que está armada con un sable. Es incompetente e indecisiva. Ryōka Yamakawa (山川 涼花 Yamakawa Ryōka?) Kämpfer Gewehr que está armada con una MAC-10. Ella siente el miedo de las demás personas, especialmente de las los equipos rojo y azul de las Kämpfer. Hitomi Minagawa (皆川 瞳美 Minagawa Hitomi?) Kämpfer Zauber que utiliza rayos de energía eléctrica contra sus enmigos. Ella se describe a sí misma como a tomboy, es notoriamente alta en comparación con las otras Kämpfer blancas. Otros Kanji Higashida (東田 幹仁 Higashida Kanji?) Compañro de clase de Natsuru que funge como el presidente del club de investigación bishōjo. Es amigo de Natsuru pero sólo de su versión masculina Yuuichi Hanzawa (半澤 友一 Hanzawa Yūichi?) El lanzador as y cuarto bate del club de béisbol. Él puede lanzar una bola rápida a una velocidad de más de 150 kmh, pero el equipo no es tan fuerte porque prefiere ver la medianoche del anime a la formación. También es miembro de Bishojo investigación club. Masumi Nishino (西乃 ますみ Nishino Masumi?) Una miembro del club de periodismo de la escuela, ella es siempre después de las chicas pupulares y tiene la costumbre de exagerar sus noticias. Amiga de la infancia de Akane. Presidenta del comité Es la líder del trío de muchachas en la clase que explotan la popularidad Natsuru para diversión y beneficio. Asistente de la presidenta del Comité Una de las chicas que conforma el trío de muchachas en la clase que explota la popularidad de Natsuru. A diferencia de las otras, ella se siente atraída por Nasturu Mujer y no dudará en estar cerca de ella cuando se le da la oportunidad. Tesorera del comité Una de las chicas que conforma el trío de muchachas en la clase que explota la popularidad de Natsuru y quien se desempeña como contadora del trío. Ella tiende a vender cosas a Nasturu Mujer. Midori Kuzuhara (葛原 みどり Kuzuhara Midori?) Un guerrero rojo, se le ordenó mantener un ojo en Shizuku de tipo cañón, que a su vez explotados Natsuru y Akane tener su lado. Tamiko Shinomiya (篠宮 多美子 Shinomiya Tamiko?) Hechizos de tipo Red combatientes Shizuku quien adoraba. Ella murió de un disparo en presencia de Shizuku por un luchador azul a quien derrotó y dejar fuera Makie Ueda (植田 牧恵 Ueda Makie?) La hermana mayor de Rika. Ella le dio una muñeca Animal Zōmotsu, presentado por Kaede, a Rika. (En el anime, Rika le recibe en la muñeca señorita Animal concurso Zōmotsu Seitetsu) Another collector of Zōmotsu Animals Una joven acosador, como que es un estudiante de la Escuela de Rakurowa alta. Natsuru Akane y habló de ella cuando estaban trabajando en el almacén mayorista de productos llenos de animales Zōmotsu. En realidad, el acosador es un chico vestido de mujer. (No se hará una aparición en el anime). Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Anime